Naruto: Warriors of the Frontier
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Do you wish to play? Shrugging, Naruto Uzumaki pressed yes; a game was the perfect way to relax. Unfortunately for him, this isn't the game he had in mind. Join the Ten Legendary Warriors as they fight the corrupt Celestial Angels and Olympos XII, hoping to bring peace to the Digital World. But it's getting harder to tell friends and enemies apart...
1. Chapter 1

_DD: _So. 'Nother new story. Big surprise. Anyway, I really like this one so please review!

* * *

_You never know how strong you are until you have no choice but to show that strength to the world - Anonymous_

* * *

**Naruto: Warriors of the Frontier  
Chapter One  
Jupiter's Gift of Earth and Steel!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki yawned loudly as he clumsily slid the key into his front door, practically falling into his house face-first.

Kakashi-sensei had really pushed his group hard that day with training. Once again, he, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were ordered to use any means necessary to defeat him… so naturally Naruto used his 'Sexy Jutsu'.

It would be a very useful technique in battle, but no one other than Konohamaru understood that, and that kid believed almost everything that Naruto said was true.

"Man, I'm beat," he grumbled, collapsing onto his couch before groaning and pulling out his phone as it beeped loudly. "What now?"

He suddenly paused; his mobile didn't have a ringtone that beeped.

He quickly opened the incoming message.

_Do you wish to play?_

Beneath the question were two buttons, one reading yes and the other no.

Shrugging, Naruto pressed yes; a game was the perfect way to relax. Instead, however, a deep, grumbling voice called out of his phone.

_Naruto Uzumaki; you have chosen to play the game that will determine your future._

"Huh?" Naruto's sea-blue eyes widened in shock.

_Take the five forty-five outbound train to Shibuya station._

Naruto glanced at the clock and – seeing that it was only five o'clock – shrugged before walking into his room to change. It was better than going training with Sasuke again.

Ten minutes later he walked out in a simple white t-shirt, an orange windbreaker with the kanji symbol of earth on it, a pair of jeans and – of course – his headband bearing the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He grabbed his backpack and placed a bottle of water, a few packets of instant ramen, a sandwich and a few rolls of bandages inside before pulling on his open-toed sandals and slipping his phone into his pocket.

He then proceeded to lock his door and leapt onto the nearest roof, running towards the train station of the Tamachi district of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Every village had different districts, and the Hidden Leaf Village was no exception. Finally reaching the train station, Naruto reached into the pocket of his orange windbreaker and pulled out his frog-shaped coin purse to pay for a ticket… only to find it completely empty thank to his feast on ramen the previous night.

"Aw, come on!" he whined, slamming his fist into the ticket machine.

Instead of breaking it like he normally would however, he caused a red ticket to fly out of it.

"Huh," he blinked in surprise. "Well that's never happened before…" He looked at his watch, discovering it to be forty three minutes past five.

"Ah, screw it!" he grabbed the ticket and sprinted up the stairs to the train station, slipping through the doors of the train just in time. "Made it…"

A moment later, several phones rang, most having static bellowing into the owners ears, but some being plain text messages.

Across from Naruto, a twelve year old girl stood alone, her raven hair having blue tints to it and being shorter at the back than the front, a Hidden Leaf headband loosely tied around her neck.

"Hinata?"

The girl responded to the name, blushing slightly, her sea foam eyes wide as she realised who it was, "Na-Naruto…"

Hinata Hyūga was wearing a plain blue shirt with a pair of light brown trousers and her usual toeless boots, along with a small clip in the shape of a bubble that held a small amount of her chin-length bangs out of her eyes. All in all, she looked better than she usually did in jeans and a baggy sweater.

"So you got the message too, huh?" he grinned, holding up his phone and pointing to it as Hinata nodded nervously.

"Y-yeah…"

The conversation ended there as another message came in on Naruto's phone.

_Take the underground train from Shibuya station at six o'clock._

"Man, what a drag," a familiar voice complained.

Naruto turned to find Shikamaru Nara standing behind him. The dark-haired ninja had his hair in the usual spiky ponytail and was still wearing his net-top, but he wore a green jacket over it instead of his usual beige one, and was also wearing a pair of jeans. He still had his headband pinned to his jacket and instead of his traditional toeless shoes was wearing a pair of worn green trainers.

"If it's such a drag, then why did you bother coming?" Naruto raged at him as he shrugged lazily, eyes half-closed.

It was at that moment that the train slowed to a halt and the doors opened.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and Shikamaru's wrists alike – causing the former to blush – and was pulling them through the crowd to the elevator when someone elbowed him out of the way, causing him to stumble.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily at the boy only to be shoved out of the way again as a second boy ran after the first.

"Jerks," he muttered before resuming his run towards the elevator.

Unfortunately, the doors closed with three boys inside just before they got there.

The trio sighed and turned around only for someone to crash into Naruto, knocking the two of them down.

Naruto growled, ready to start a fight, only to blink in surprise at the boy on top of him, "Kouichi?"

Kouichi Kimura gasped slightly, "N…Naruto…"

He quickly stood up and offered the blonde ninja a hand, which was gladly taken as Naruto glanced at Kouichi again.

The boy's skin was pale and his usually bright cobalt eyes downcast. He wore his headband like Naruto's; just plainly tied around his head. His hair – which was a lot like Hinata's in colour – was chin length and shaggy. He was wearing a wine top under a green, short-sleeved shirt which he left open with tan trousers and green-and-yellow striped trainers. He also had a slight bulge in his shirt, meaning the hidden pocket that Naruto knew was there was filled with either kunai or shuriken.

Noticing the weapons, Naruto quickly glanced down, sighing in relief when he saw that he had remembered to clip his kunai pouch around his left leg. He noted that Hinata had one around her arm and Shikamaru around his right leg while Kouichi also held one on his left leg.

"I-I have to go…" he muttered, turning towards the stairs only for Hinata to grab his wrist, surprising everyone with the cold look in her eyes.

"Kouichi Yasu Kimura, you had better have a good explanation for ignoring me for the past year," she growled making Naruto do a double take. Was this really the same Hinata who stuttered whenever she talked to most people?

Even more surprisingly, Shikamaru placed a gentle hand on the girl's arm as Kouichi winced at the use of his full name, "Leave him alone, Hinata."

Hinata – as though realising what she had just said – blushed and hastily pulled her arm back, although not giving Kouichi an apologetic glance as she usually would. Shikamaru on the other hand gazed at Kouichi with sympathy in his eyes before pulling the boy into a quick hug, surprising everyone again, "I heard what happened."

Kouichi was trembling slightly as though holding back tears as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Hinata…"

Apparently, the raven-haired female was shocked by what had just happened, so she simply nodded in acceptance. Then Kouichi turned to leave again but was stopped by Naruto, "Hey, are you looking for someone?"

"You could say that," Kouichi replied hesitantly.

"If he's the jerk who knocked me over a few minutes ago, he went into the elevator," Naruto jabbed a thumb at said contraption.

"Right," Kouichi smiled in thanks, finally waiting with the trio. Glancing at him, Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"D-did you g-get the message…?"

_There's our Hinata again, _Naruto almost smiled, but stopped himself from doing so as Kouichi shook his head.

"I never check my phone; no one ever calls or texts me anyway."

"Just check it," Shikamaru grunted.

Kouichi blinked, but obliged.

_Kouichi Kimura; the game to decide your future has begun. Take the elevator to the underground platform in Shibuya station._

"Same message except all in one go," Shikamaru pondered thoughtfully. "What does it mean?"

At that moment, the elevator doors slid open and we all stepped inside.

Naruto being Naruto glanced at Kouichi, asking without tact, "So what happened?" When Kouichi gave him a confused look, he explained. "Shikamaru said that he heard what happened; what was it?"

"Uh…" Kouichi gazed at the floor uncomfortably, but was saved the trouble of answering when the elevator began freefalling through the levels.

Immediately, Naruto crashed to the floor, but the rest of the group managed to remain standing.

"Third time today; I really need to stop hitting my head," Naruto groaned as the elevator halted and the doors crashed open to reveal a dozen trains with hundreds of kids between the ages of seven and fifteen milling around the platform.

_Now the decision is yours; which train will you get on, or will you proceed to your destinies at all?_

"I thought it was our decision in the first place," Kouichi muttered as Shikamaru groaned, throwing his head back.

"What a drag…"

"Let's just go!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Hinata and Shikamaru towards a silver train while Kouichi trailed uncertainly behind them.

Upon boarding, they found one boy sitting on the train seats.

He had the same pale skin and sea foam eyes as Hinata, but his hair was brown, reached his waist and was pulled into a ponytail near the end. He too wore a headband of the Leaf Village around his head but he had two brown straps attached to it. His outfit consisted of a simple brown baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts in a darker shade of brown with the toeless sandals and a kunai pouch at his elbow.

"Uh…" Hinata gulped slightly, hiding behind Naruto as the doors slammed shut behind them, causing Kouichi to trip and crash into Shikamaru. That got the boy's attention.

He turned to glance at them, glaring at Hinata for a brief moment, "And you are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto proudly announced, happy that at least _someone _wanted to know _his _name and not Sasuke's. "This is Shikamaru Nara, Kouichi Kimura and Hi-"

"I know who she is," the boy snarled as Hinata ducked her head.

After a moment, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" he deadpanned. "Common courtesy and all that."

"Hn," the boy turned to look out of the window again. "Neji Hyūga."

"Wait, Hyūga?!" Naruto cried, glancing between the two. "Are you two brother and sister or something?!"

"They're more like cousins," Kouichi muttered quietly when neither Hyūga replied. "The Hyūga clan hierarchy is a bit like a tree; Hinata's family is the main part of the tree while Neji's is more like the branches."

"I can still hear you, you know," Neji growled as Kouichi gulped slightly.

The wrath of Neji Hyūga was something that no one without a death wish would want to face.

Shikamaru sighed as he went to sit across from Neji with Kouichi while Naruto went to sit with Hinata on the bench beside farthest from her cousin after a moment's thought.

Before anyone could get comfortable however, they were all thrown from their seats, landing on top of each other, half on the floor and half on benches or even hitting the roof and slamming down on the floor again – the latest action being Naruto.

Kouichi groaned as he forced his eyes open before hurriedly pushing himself backwards, having crashed into Neji. As he did so however, he couldn't help but notice a faint silhouette appearing around the brown-haired ninja.

At that stage, everyone's phones began beeping loudly in a high pitch until they pulled them out of their pockets. A bright light enveloped the devices and when it faded, devices that could easily be hidden if one clapped their hands over it replaced the mobiles, each one a different colour although they all had the same basic design; a simple, plastic body with a grip, two white buttons and a scanner in the top right corner.

Shikamaru's had a grip the same black colour as his eyes while the body was green while Neji's had a grip the same sea foam blue as his eyes with a body that was a shade darker than his brown shorts.

Naruto's had an orange grip that matched his windbreaker while the body was an earthy brown and Hinata's grip also matched her eyes, making it the same colour as Neji's, but it had a light blue body.

Finally, Kouichi's had a grip that was grey with a pitch black body.

_These are your D-Tectors, which you must use to search for the spirits. As of now, you are DigiDestined; destined for great things. Welcome to the Digital World._

"What?" Naruto blinked in confusion as everyone stared at their D-Tectors.

"What are spirits?" Hinata breathed, eyes wide. Neji simply glared at his D-Tector while Shikamaru and Kouichi both waited for the response to Hinata's question.

Unfortunately, it never came.

A few minutes later, the train slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. Everyone slowly walked to the exit only to be pushed out by a strong gust of wind, Neji being beneath everyone due to the fact that he had stood up first.

"Get. Off," he snarled at Naruto, who was on top of the pile. "_Now_."

Naruto and Kouichi alike hurriedly stood up, followed by Hinata while Shikamaru took as long as usual.

Kouichi offered his hand to help the elder ninja up, but it was refused.

"Sorry about that," a loud voice apologised, "but I'm on a tight schedule."

Everyone whipped around and stared at the silver train, "Did the train just talk?"

"I'm not just any train; I'm a Trailmon, the main source of transportation in the Digital World," the train said proudly in a feminine voice. She then yelped and backed out of the station, "Sorry, but I'm late! Welcome to Steel Town by the way!"

As soon as the group of five stepped out of the station, they understood why it was called Steel Town; every building, road and path was made of steel, save a small canyon with a slope leading down it.

"How about we go down there?" Naruto suggested, blinking rapidly to stop his eyes from watering.

"G-good idea," Hinata stammered before self-consciously leading the four males down the slope, being the closest to it.

Unfortunately, less than three metres later, the group realised their mistake of choosing that path when a black-and-blue horse-like creature with a thunderbolt-shaped horn and armour with flames on it cantered towards them, holding a red bow in its hand, "Stop! While I have nothing against you personally, I must demand that you hand over your obsessions!"

"Obsessions?" Kouichi frowned raising an eyebrow.

"Shoot, I mean possessions!" the creature hurriedly corrected himself, muttering under his breath that he never should have bought a thesaurus.

"Wow, even I'm smarter than him," Naruto laughed loudly. "If he knew what two plus two was, he'd be dangerous!"

"I don't think that was a good idea," Shikamaru growled in a warning voice.

_Sagittarimon; this Digimon is trouble to travellers and his Judgement Arrow attack is three prongs of pain_

"What's a Digimon?" Naruto frowned, scratching his head as Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I'm guessing _him_."

"What's the holdup?" Sagittarimon scowled.

"We don't have time for this," Neji sighed, walking forwards. "Just leave before you get hurt."

"You're the one who's gonna be hurting!" Sagittarimon promised, preparing his bow with a trident-shaped arrow. "**Judgement Arrow**!"

Neji lunged out of the way, grabbing a kunai from his pouch and hurling it at the Digimon. Unfortunately for him, the creature's armour protected him from being injured.

"Let's see that armour protect you from this," Shikamaru growled, his lazy attitude disappearing. "**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**"

Shikamaru's shadow stretched and joined Sagittarimon's to make one long shadow, the jutsu forcing Sagittarimon to remain as still as Shikamaru.

Seeing that Shikamaru was struggling to hold his jutsu, Kouichi placed one index finger on either side of his head, "**Darkness Wave Jutsu!**"

Several waves of dark matter shot out of his body at Sagittarimon, forcing the Digimon backwards slightly and distracting him enough for Shikamaru to regain control of his jutsu.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto summoned seven exact replicas of himself and they all pulled out as many kunai and shuriken as possible, hurling them at Sagittarimon. Unfortunately, only three or four actually made it past the Digimon's armour, and even then the weapons didn't seem to faze the creature.

"**Byakugan!**" Neji called, veins appearing near his eyes as he glared at Sagittarimon before exclaiming in shock. "Chakra… he has powers, but none are connected to his chakra flow! He doesn't even have chakra points!"

"That's because I'm not as weak as you humans!" Sagittarimon bellowed, breaking free of the Shadow Possession Jutsu. "**Judgement Arrow!**"

**"Protective Sphere of Light Jutsu!**" Hinata yelled, seeing the arrow shooting towards her cousin. A large dome of light enveloped the group of five, protecting them from the rain of arrows that followed as they caught their breath.

"I can't keep this up for long," she warned quietly as the barrier flickered.

"You guys need to run," Naruto growled, glaring at Sagittarimon.

"Are you crazy?" Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You don't stand a chance against that thing!"

"I stand a better chance than you guys," Naruto stated, looking back at them. "I can use my Shadow Clone Jutsu again, but you guys can't."

"…He has a good point," Kouichi murmured as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I could defeat it," Neji stated, crossing his arms, "but if you want to fight it, be my guest."

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed in defeat. "On three, release the barrier, Hinata."

"Three!" Naruto bellowed, not waiting to say the first two numbers.

Startled, Hinata dropped the barrier and watched as Naruto leapt into the air, **"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

At least a hundred clones of Naruto appeared, all wielding weapons directed at Sagittarimon.

"Come on!" Hinata felt someone grab her wrist and pull her away, gasping in shock when she found it to be her cousin.

In front of them, Kouichi was slowing, veering towards a cave after making sure that they knew where he was going so that they could follow him, but behind them, Shikamaru skidded to a halt, turning to find the Naruto clones being destroyed easily.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled as he smirked at her over his shoulder.

"I'll catch up later."

"But-!"

"Hurry up, Hinata!" Neji snarled, yanking her into the cave and leaving Shikamaru and Naruto outside.

Running towards the blonde, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**"

His shadow stretched, barely joining to Sagittarimon's.

"Now, you idiot!" Shikamaru yelled at the remaining fifty clones and original Naruto.

"Right," one of them nodded and they rushed forward… only for the ground to collapse beneath them.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, wanting to run to the boy's aid, but unable to unless he wanted Sagittarimon there as well. Turning back to the equally-shocked Digimon, Shikamaru growled angrily, "You're going to pay for that!" At that moment he fell backwards and blacked out due to his lack of chakra.

* * *

Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly opened to find himself in a dark room with Shikamaru groggily shaking his head next to him, "Where are we?"

"The Temple of Jupiter," a deep voice boomed as another Digimon slowly walked out of the shadows. It had golden, millennium armour, a cape made of owl feathers with an extra two bordering his helmet and boots on either side. In each hand, he held a golden weight that sparked with electricity while his eyes were bright red beneath his helmet.

"Who are you?!" the fox-whiskered ninja yelped, scrambling to get away from the Digimon, but it simply laid down its weights and raised a calming hand.

"Fear not, brave warriors," it spoke slowly, holding two glowing orbs to the warriors. "I am Jupitermon of the Olympos XII, protector of Steel and Earth. I simply came to bestow these upon you."

The duo stared at the orbs for a moment before Shikamaru found his voice, "What are they?"

"These are two of the spirits that you are searching for," Jupitermon explained. "I am the judge of good and evil on the battlefield and I was told to give these to whomever I deemed worthy of them. You humans are the chosen ones."

A trance seemed to overcome the duo as they held out their D-Tectors, the brownish one going to Naruto while the green one floated towards Shikamaru. Then the darkness faded and they found themselves back on the earthy ground – or inside the tunnel he had fallen into in Naruto's case.

Slowly standing up, Shikamaru glared at the advancing Sagittarimon as Naruto leapt up to join him, "I told you that you were going to pay."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" They both yelled as a ring of data circled their writing hands, which they slammed into the scanner part of the D-Tector.

Naruto shortened slightly in height and his skin tanned and hardened. A blue t-shirt and orange shorts covered his body with an orange hat. Blue shoulder, elbow, chest and knee guards covered their respective areas as a pair of metal shoes appeared on his feet. A strange 'X/O/I' symbol appeared on either arm and his nose a symbol of earth on his chestplate as he grabbed a hammer from the ground, "Grumblemon!"

Shikamaru on the other hand lengthened in size and thinned in width as his body turned green and his clothes faded to reveal metal. Large, round mirrors surrounded by red-and-yellow bases attached themselves to either arm as his head became extremely pointed. His face also became a mirror with a simple red mouth on it while another mirror appeared on his chest, "Mercurymon!"

The two warriors stared at Sagittarimon as the horse-Digimon glared at them. "I'm so scared!" he growled sarcastically.

"You should be," Grumblemon snarled. "**Seismic Sledge**!" he slammed the hammer onto Sagittarimon's head, stunning the Digimon as Kouichi, Neji and Hinata glanced outside.

"No one hits me and gets away with it!" the Digimon bellowed. "**Judgement Arrow**!"

"**Dark Reflection!**" Mercurymon leapt in front of Grumblemon, absorbing the arrow in one mirror and shooting a black version of it back at Sagittarimon.

"Now, are you going to leave?" Grumblemon began.

"Or are we going to have to make you?" Mercurymon finished, fists clenched as Sagittarimon turned tail and ran. "Coward."

Then the duo fell forward, gasping for breath, Shikamaru more so than Naruto as the trio who had been in the cave ran towards them.

"H-hang on," Hinata murmured, gathering an orb of white chakra in her hand. "**Healing Technique Jutsu**!"

As soon as she moved the orb over their heads, both Shikamaru and Naruto began to feel their energy and chakra return to them.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned happily at Hinata – who nodded with a blush as the orb faded.

"That was…" Kouichi shook his head, and for once, even Neji seemed awestruck.

Then he regained his composure, clearing his throat, "So you two found the first spirits?"

"I guess so," Shikamaru shrugged. "Good thing too; it would have been such a drag to keep looking."

"You're not going home, are you?" Hinata murmured as Shikamaru smirked at her.

"Nah; I won't leave you guys just yet."

"Me neither; I want to do that again! Believe it!" Naruto cheered, causing everyone to chuckle at his antics.

"So…" Kouichi looked around. "Where to now?"

Then a scream of absolute terror filled the air.

* * *

_Naruto: _We're already done?!

_DD: _Yup.

_Naruto: _But that was such a mean cliff-hanger!

_DD: _No it wasn't; besides, there'll be worse to come!

_Kouichi: _Are you serious?

_DD: _You all know I'm evil; why do you sound so surprised?

_Shikamaru: _What a drag…

_Hinata: _Um… don't you want to be nice to readers so they keep reading?

_DD: _I'd rather have my fun! :)

_Neji: _*shakes head in disbelief* You really suck.

_DD: _So I've been told.

_Kouichi: _And what was with my middle name?

_DD: _Well, I wanted to give Hinata a reason to surprise everyone by getting mad, I saw that name online and it was perfect, so I put two and two together.

_Neji: _How was it perfect?

_DD: _Yasu 安, 康, 坦 meaning 安 (peaceful), 康 (peace) or 坦 (level). So his name means peaceful, peace or level, as in calm.

_Neji: _You just copy and pasted that, didn't you?

_DD: _Obviously; I'm too lazy to write that out.

_Shikamaru: _Respect for new level of laziness.

_DD: _Thanks! But you'll always be lazier to me, Shika?

_Shikamaru: _Shika?

_Hinata: _Was that supposed to be a compliment?

_DD: _Yes it was, child. Yes it was. Please review!

_Naruto: _No; don't!

_Shikamaru: _If you don't review, she might get discouraged and discontinue!

_Neji: _Don't review for our safety!

_Hinata: _Guys? This is DD we're talking about.

_Kouichi: _Yeah; she'd continue it anyway for her own sadistic amusement.

_Naruto: _…We are _so _screwed.

_DD: _Got that right! But still, please review!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

Hey, guys. Sorry, this isn't a chapter or even a funny commentary. Anyway, I've been overloaded with stories and been meaning to cut back, but I couldn't decide how to do it. So I recently put up a vote asking you guys to chose what story I should make my top priority. Whichever story has the most votes by early August, I will continue until I finish that story and then I will move onto another one. So if you haven't voted yet, please do so now. Oh, and I'll be MIA for about three weeks while at a writing course starting the 13th of June because... *sniff* I CAN'T BRING MY COMPUTER! WHYYYYYY?! Ahem. Anyway, that's all! I'll try and write as much of every story as possible until the results of the votes are in. Thanks! :D


End file.
